A Lot Like Christmas
by Psamathe
Summary: Gene and Alex at Christmas time.


She'd been crying again. Gene could tell. Even though the make up and her general bright and breezy demeanour seemed to suggest otherwise, he knew that half an hour ago she must have been weeping her heart out. Call it sixth sense, call it instinct, call it what you bloody well wanted… It was the little things that gave it away. Her hands shook slightly when she accepted a mug of tea from Shaz. She laughed a little too loudly at Chris' attempts to place a fairy on top of the artificial tree. Her voice broke when she teased Viv about West Ham's latest performance. Gene liked to think that no one else had noticed … that no one else knew her that well or watched her that closely but judging by the expression on Shaz's face he realised that Alex wasn't fooling everyone.

Had to be hard though, Gene mused, being away from her daughter at this time of year. Didn't help that the office looked as if a glitter bomb had gone off. Every available surface seemed to be adorned with tinsel, holly or some other Christmas nonsense. There was so much mistletoe hanging about the place that Gene was no longer able to take a direct route to his desk. His office was mercifully clear of any decorations. He knew that it would take a brave man (or woman) to come in here with the merest speck of tinsel. Deep down, he was a little disappointed that Alex hadn't tried.

His instincts told him that he should leave well enough alone, but somehow his heart didn't agree. The truth was that he hated seeing her like this. Making a decision, Gene pushed himself out of his chair,

"Drake! In 'ere now!" he bellowed.

He pretended to ignore the way she rolled her eyes at his summons, or the way the rest of the team members suddenly found something more interesting to do. Gene knew that they would be trying to listen to every word. Daft load of girls. Alex shut the door behind her, standing in front of him arms crossed, eyes blazing, just daring him to make a comment. Gene knew better than to say anything, at least not immediately. He poured them both a glass of whiskey and indicated that she should sit down. She narrowed her eyes and stayed on her feet.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

Bloody hell… where had that come from?

"Saturday night?" she asked, her stance softening slightly.

Since it was already Thursday, Gene knew that he was in danger of making a rash invitation. This close to Christmas no place worth eating at was going to have a table to spare. He could twist Luigi's arm but he was buggered if he was going to take her there. Not again.

"Though we might go somewhere… Out… I mean… Dinner… If you've nothing better to do…"

And there it was again, the sweating, the stammering… making a complete arse of himself. Why couldn't he ask this woman out? If she'd been some old slag he didn't give a toss about there wouldn't have been any problem. But Alex Drake …

"Out?"

"Yes. Saturday night."

"Saturday night?"

"Out. Somewhere. Saturday night. With me. "

It didn't do anything for his ego when she laughed. It was a real laugh. A happy laugh and Gene took some comfort in the fact that he'd made her smile. She took the drink he offered, knocking it back in one.

"Should I wear something slutty?"

It was almost a sneer. He shifted uncomfortably, the sudden mental image of Alex wearing a slutty santa costume causing the sudden redistribution of blood in his body. Who was he kidding? He'd be lucky if he got a peck on the cheek under the mistletoe. And then he had an idea.

"Something posh… wear something posh," he said with renewed confidence.

Alex stared at him and he could tell he'd surprised her. It seemed that for all her talk pf psychology and all the time she spent analysing him, she didn't know him as well as she thought. She leaned forward slightly, resting her hand on his.

"Alright Gene," she smiled, "You've got yourself a date."

As soon as she had settled herself back at her desk, Gene picked up the phone.

"Mate… I need a favour… Yeah… Saturday night."

/\/\/\/\

A date with Gene Hunt… a second date with Gene Hunt. Alex honestly had no idea why she kept on agreeing to go out with him. She went through her pre-date ritual almost automatically. Shaving, plucking, moisturising … She slipped her dress over her head, relishing the feel of the silky material on her skin. It had been an impulse buy. If nothing else she should thank Gene for giving her a reason to wear it. She chose her jewellery carefully. Discreet. Nothing too flashy. If he wanted posh, that was what he was going to get. Stockings or tights? Not that he was likely to see either… but in the end she went with the stockings. If nothing else they made her feel a little better. Sexier. More like a woman than a police officer. Alex laughed at herself. Honestly, it was ridiculous. She really didn't care that much about a date with her boss. As a final touch she spritzed herself with perfume. Not bad, she decided as she twirled in front of the mirror.

She was under no illusion. Wednesday night she had dreamt of home, of Molly. She had woken with tears on her cheeks and hadn't been able to stop. It had taken a supreme effort to even make it across the road to work and Alex knew that he'd noticed. She suspected that he'd just felt a bit sorry for her and that was why he'd asked her out. It was nice though, getting dressed up like this for a night on the town. Alex did wonder, however, what Gene Hunt's idea of a posh restaurant might be. She half expected to be taken down to Luigi's again. All very nice but it was difficult to have a proper conversation when the Italian kept on throwing knowing looks and complimentary drinks their way.

Gene had told her to be ready by 6:45 and he was prompt, knocking on the door at exactly that time. Alex was too wound up to make him wait.

God he looked gorgeous, she realised when she opened the door. The midnight blue suit was just the colour that brought out the intensity of his eyes. Had he lost weight? She wondered. He was certainly looking quite trim, with little hint of the gut she had come to associate with her guv. When he pouted at her, Alex felt herself go just that little bit weak at the knees. What was it about this man? She questioned. He shouldn't be this attractive. She almost relished the fact that, at least for tonight, he was all hers.

/\/\/\/\

"Well … what do you think?"

Alex twirled in front of him, the full skirt of her red dress swirling about her body. Gene wanted to say that she looked stunning but what actually came out of his mouth was,

"You'll do."

She laughed and tried to straighten his tie… just as Gene was about to help her into her coat. The result was an embarrassing, awkward tangle of limbs. So much so that he completely bungled his attempt to put his arm about her waist as they walked out to the car. Alex raised her eyebrows when his hand brushed her breast by mistake.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Gene couldn't remember the last time he had felt this self conscious around a woman… it could have been as long ago as those wonderful and terrifying moments when he had lost his virginity. Alex Drake had reduced him to a nervous teenager and the worst thing was that he didn't mind one bit. He relished the accidental touches, the shy glances. An innocence restored.

It was a cold night. The sky overcast with perhaps the promise of snow. Usually Gene didn't give much thought to the weather but he couldn't help feeling that, just this once, a little snow might be appropriate. In her red dress and white fur coat, she looked ridiculously Christmassy. All she needed was a few snowflakes to compete the picture.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he swung the Quattro out into the road.

"Someplace posh."

She had been trying to get the information out of him for the past two days but Gene had held firm. He wanted to see the look on her face when she finally worked it out. Besides, he was relishing the chance to spoil her a little. She was definitely worth all the money he was spending tonight.

They didn't have far to go. The roads were clear on a Saturday night so Gene could afford not to drive at his usual speed as they drove down the Embankment, Regent Street, past the gaudy lights and the statue of Eros and onto Piccadilly itself. He stopped the car in front of the hotel.

"Posh enough for you?" he asked not wanting to look at her in case she was disappointed. What had he been thinking? She probably came here all the time.

But next thing he felt was a gentle hand on his face and a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's perfect," she breathed.

/\/\/\/\

The Ritz. Alex couldn't believe that she was here. Gene was the perfect gentleman as he escorted her inside and helped her remove her coat. Gentle piano music playing in the background as the maitre d'hotel escorted them to their table in the restaurant. She could sense that Gene was as nervous as she had ever seen him but he had no need to be. He even seemed to know what fork to use… even when Alex wasn't sure herself.

The food was exquisite. Alex ate slowly, relishing every mouthful. Veal sweetbreads, braised halibut followed by a praline parfait that just melted in the mouth. She might have been slightly too enthusiastic about the dessert, causing Gene to look rather embarrassed as she scraped every last morsel from her plate.

"Blimey Bolls," he said as she licked her fork. "Do you two want to be alone?"

Any reply she might have made was interrupted by a smatter of polite applause as the band took to the stage and the lead singer broke into a passable rendition of 'White Christmas'. Alex found herself looking longingly at the couples on the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" she said.

"What? No! Gene Hunt does not dance!"

But Alex didn't believe him for a moment. She held out her hand and, with a huff of what she knew to be feigned annoyance, Gene took it, helping her out of her chair and onto the dance floor. She wanted this, she realised. A little romance made her life here just that little bit more bearable but she'd never expected Gene Hunt to be the one to provide it.

"This is wonderful, thank you," she breathed as they moved slowly in time to the music. His arms tightened about her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his lips brush her forehead. So intimately. Like he knew her already.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and Alex looked up, thrilled by the promise in his eyes, his lips. Perhaps it was the wine, perhaps it was something more, but she actually found herself believing him.

/\/\/\/\

The promise of snow had been fulfilled when they finally stepped outside.

"Let's go for a walk," Alex said, slipping her hand into his.

"Its brass monkeys out 'ere," Gene complained, but he wasn't really serious.

"I love the snow," she said as they walked along Picadilly, hand in hand. London was strangely silent. Almost as if the city was watching them. The large soft flakes falling from the sky turned London into something almost beautiful. Gene dismissed the thought as quickly as it had arisen. Bloody hell. He was turning into a right girl.

"Come on," she said suddenly, dragging him up Berkeley Street.

"Where are we going?"

"Just up here."

Gene had no choice but to follow along in her wake. 'Just up here' turned out to be Berkely Square. The gardens were closed for the night but they walked around the perimeter. But it was too cold to be out here for long. The snow was falling around them in earnest now. Despite her fur coat, Alex was shivering. Gene tugged on her hand, bringing her to a halt. Looking down at her flushed cheeks, the snow flakes melting in her hair … it was now or never, he told himself. He dipped his head ever so slightly, brushing her lips with his own. And, after a breathless moment she kissed him back. He felt her hands slide into his hair, her body mould itself against his.

"Want you, Alex," he heard himself moan as he let his lips slide to the hollow of her throat, nipping at the soft skin. He needed to bury himself in the warmth of her. God but he'd never wanted anything so much. Gene pulled back, breathless in the moment.

"My place?" he suggested.

"Thought you'd never ask."

He wanted to punch the air in triumph, but settled for a smile. Alex wound her arms about his waist, snuggling against him, the gesture unmistakeable.

"Take me home, love," she whispered.


End file.
